The Last Time
by YaoiInu
Summary: I'm sorry for all and any spelling errors or anything that is not in it's place. Like I said before this is my first KKM and yaoi story! PLZ go easy on me. WolframXYuuri. One or two more chapters and the story ends.
1. Chapter 1: Understanding?

Well KKM lovers this is my first and hopefully not my last yaoi story... Why didn I choice KKM's Wolfram and Yuuri well I have no answer to that but yeah...

I DO NOT own Kyou Kara Maou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"This is the last time," I said to myself. Heika, Yuuri Shibuya the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, kept on toying with me, using me, playing with me, and giving me hope. This morning we had another fight, but it was not like any of the other fights we had before and I have to admit, even thought I am so prideful, that he beat and broke me without knowing. I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, the Maou's fiancé or should I say ex-fiancé, feel empty and lonely. Our engagement is not the only thing that broke; the friendship Yuuri and me could of have had was the other thing. It seems that everything that I really want in my life happens because of an accident. Do not get me wrong, I did not want to be engaged to Heika but it happened during an argument and then to seal it, he beat me in a duel.

-----Flashback-----

_Yuuri and I had barely finished training yet once again, I beat him...  
"Come on Yuuri get up"  
"Can't you wait Wolfram; I'm still not going anywhere far away from Shin Makoku"  
"Wimp"  
"Wolfram don't call me that"  
"Huh sorry Heika" I said in a vain, arrogant tone  
"Do you really think that I wanted to be the Maou of the Demon Kingdom?" Yuuri suddenly shouted at me_

_"You did accept to be the king even thought you were chosen even before you were born. You could have refused." I said in a more serious tone  
"Don't you think that I know that?"  
"Okay well then why are you shouting your regrets in my face?"  
"Because you are one of the people that make my job and life harder then it already is. You with your jealousy and with the fact that you are my fiancé, Gunter with his obsession and all the work that he makes me do. Every one seems to be against me and I have tried as hard as I can to keep the peace and hurt no one"  
"Well you're doing a great job," I said sarcastically feeling hurt by his words. "Don't forget that you were the one that proposed to me and has done nothing about it. I, since you proposed and beat it me in the duel, can do nothing about it without a valid reason. You are the only one that can dissolve the engagement anytime you want"  
"I am away from my family and- I can?"  
"Yeah, and we all know that you are away from your family and we all thank you that you have a bit of time to spare for this kingdom" I said sarcastically yet almost going back to my serious tone immediately "but I want you to put an end to everything, I want you to be happy without regrets"  
"Oh"  
"Look Yuuri I'm tired of waiting, of wanting. I have wanted and waited for you to do something about the engagement yet you have done nothing" I went back to my serious tone  
"You wanted me to do something about it?"  
"Yeah"  
"But, then, all your jealousy and when you reminded me that you are my fiancé, why did you do all of that?"  
"Figures you didn't notice."  
"Noticed what?"  
"I fell in love with you Yuuri but that is not going to stop me from letting do what you want. I do not want to be hurt or dishonored that is why I kept on doing all of that. I know what you probably have a girl in mind, not that I have a problem with that, but I think is time that I tell you the truth. I am not going to wait forever Yuuri. I, like any other person, have a limit and I am reaching it. If you don't dissolve the engagement, then I will find a way to do it for you so you can finally live in peace" I said and turned to face the castle "Our relationship from now on will be strictly related to business and that's all Heika. I don't want to hear you complain about me being your fiancé or about having to be around me anymore." I finished and started to walk into the castle.  
_  
-----End of Flashback-----

I had finally finished gathering all my things from Heika's room. It feels so weird to be packing and moving into my own room.

'Oh well there is nothing that I can do about it' I said to myself and proceeded to walk out of the room. I placed my hand in the door handle and pulled the door towards me, yet felt that it was easier to open it then any other time I had opened this door. To my little surprise, Yuuri was the reason the door felt lighter. He was pushing the door open at the same time I pulled.

"Excuse me Heika" I said immediately and continued to get of the room and away from Yuuri.  
"Wolfram..."  
I did not stop nor turned to look at Yuuri even thought he called my name.  
"Wolfram Von Bielefeld stop right there" said Yuuri now with authority in his voice  
"Yes Heika?" I asked stopping yet not turning to face him  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my room Heika"  
"Wolf you don't have to call me Heika and you know that"  
"I do"  
"You don't"  
"Heika if you don't mind I would like to get to my room and leave all of this so I can go train my soldiers" I said my back was still facing Yuuri and I started to walk.  
"I have not given you permission to move Wolfram"  
I sighted and stopped again "Sorry Heika"  
"Are those all of your clothes?"  
"Yes"  
"Leave them in my room"  
"No"  
"That was an order"  
"Sorry Heika but I can not obey that order"  
"Why?"  
"It is not proper for the king to sleep in the same room or same bed as one of his soldiers"  
"But you are not only a soldier you are my fiance Wolf"  
"Not anymore, it may not be official but-"  
Wolfram never got to finish his sentence since Yuuri surprised him when Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram  
"Wolfram I'm sorry about the fight that we had this morning"  
"It is nothing Heika," I answered still looking everywhere except Yuuri 'when did getting to my room become so hard?'  
"Wolf look at me"

I stayed silent yet did not look at Yuuri everything seemed so much more interesting...

"Wolfram please..."  
"What do you want Heika?" I finally asked turning around and looking at him  
"The engagement..."  
"What about it? Until now I can do nothing about it"  
"I want to know if you really want to call it off"  
"I can assure you Heika that I'm calling it off but not because I want to" I said looking into his eyes  
"Then, you are doing it because of me?"  
"Not only you Heika, I'm sure that the girl that you love will be very happy and besides I need my freedom," I said  
"But what if I don't want to give you your freedom?"  
"Why wouldn't you Heika?" I asked a bit confused  
"Because you belong to me Wolf"  
"For now"  
"And forever"  
"What?"

This time the answer to Wolfram's question was a kiss; a sweet, tender, yet clumsy kiss.  
My eyes widen yet when my mind registered that it was Yuuri that was kissing me, my eyes almost slid shut instantly.

Yuuri's arms wrapped tighter around my waist and my arms flew to his shoulders, while the bag with my clothes fell to the floor, yet after a few moments of the kiss I remember that I was kissing the Maou. Steadily, I tried to pull away yet his lips refused to let go, so I had to pull away while I pushed him away.

"What in the world are you doing Heika?"  
"Kissing my fiance"  
"I must be dreaming," I whispered to myself  
Yuuri chuckled "No, you are not dreaming Wolf"  
"Okay... then I'm imagining things," I said while I picked up the bag which was in the floor. "No you-"  
"I need to go train my troops excuse me Heika," I said as I turned around to got o my room yet was stopped once again  
"Wolf I realized something"  
"That is good news Heika but I need to leave my troops are waiting for me so can we talk about this later or another day"  
"No we need to talk about this right now"  
"Fine Heika you have one minute to say what you need to say"  
Yuuri grinned and said thanks  
"Just get it over with Heika, I need to leave"  
"Okay Wolfram I love you and I still want to marry you" said Yuuri before he pushed me against the wall and kissed my lips with a force that made my knees go weak to the point that I thought that I was going to fall to the floor.

Sure, I loved the kiss, I loved the warm feeling, and I loved the weakness that I was feeling yet I remembered a scene I had seen a few hours ago. Something in my mind click, I knew why Yuuri was kissing me.

I pushed him away one more time "I have to go Heika and I really think that the young woman you were with this morning would not appreciate it if she saw what you just did." I said in a clear whisper. Feeling my knees strong again, I, easily, pushed Yuuri away from my body since he seemed froze with surprise.

* * *

This is the fisrt chapter plz tell me what all of you think cuz I'm really freaking out about posting this story since it's my first yaoi!!!!!!!!!!!!♥ 


	2. Chapter 2: Is it over?

Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well thanks for all the support everyone has showed me in this fic!!!! I am very glad you like it and well I have being working my butt off between writing, typing my stories, playing tennis, being with friends and my summer class (Pre-AP Pre Calculus) which has being a pain but here is the new update hope everyone likes it!!!!!!!

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou...

* * *

Feeling my knees strong again, I, easily, pushed Yuuri away from my body since he seemed froze with surprise. 

"What did you see Wolfram?" were the first words that Yuuri said  
"Well Heika..."

-----Flashback-----

Wolfram was coming out of his mother's room because she was about to leave yet again and had asked Wolfram to see her before she left. Wolfram had just spent about 30 minutes with Greta then decided to please his mother. On this way out of her room, he heard a few whispers and followed them thinking there were from some soldiers that may have wanted to skip their training. He quickly turned the corner ready to shout at the soldiers yet stopped before anyone noticed he was there. He stared at the two people while their make out session seem to be far from finished. He sighted and quickly went the opposite way even as he felt the weakest man alive and as his tears threaten to fall.

-----Flashback-----

"So you see Heika there is no reason no to keep me from getting my freedom" said Wolfram  
"Since when did you know?"  
"I barely found out this morning your majesty but I have already asked Gwendal to start the paperwork so you can have your freedom as soon as possible and now if you'll excuse me Heika I must leave."  
"No"  
"Why are you doing this Heika? You never loved me and I finally realized it, you should be happy and let me live my life." I walked away from Yuuri with my feeling all confused and mixed yet somehow I knew I was doing the right thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving my stuff in my new room, I made my way to train my soldiers and took all my anger and rage while turning it into energy.

'My soldiers seem surprised yet inspired by my own will and energy and we had one of the longest training sessions ever, but most of the soldiers will probably be sore tomorrow so I may have to cancel the training.' I thought as I relaxed in the warm waters of the baths. I stayed there for a while just thinking about everything expect Yuuri and what I was feeling.

After a while, I felt better and relaxed so I got out of the baths and started to go to my room. When I got to my room and the moment my body touched the bed, my eyes instantly shut close and my body relaxed. Even thought the bed and blankets felt cold, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-----In the morning-----

I had not even opened my eyes, but I cuddled to something warm in my bed yet I quickly woke up when I felt it respond by pulling me closer. My heartbeat quicken, my nerves awoke, and I almost screamed when I saw a sleeping Yuuri smiling while holding me close to him. I felt excited, happy to see his calm face, yet sadness over took me when I remembered what happed yesterday, and that it was wrong and impossible to be with him like this. Without hesitating anymore, I slipped out of his arms even thought I wanted nothing more then to just lay there with him in his arms while he held me close. Grabbing a towel, I headed to the baths, and on the way there, Gwendal stopped me.

After talking to Gwendal, taking a quick bath, and changing, I headed back to my room expecting to see an empty bed but was surprised to see Yuuri all cuddled up still asleep but did not look as happy as before. I walked to Yuuri, sat on the bed, and touched his cheek and lips, finally, I sighted. Looking at his face, I felt how desire and wonder grew in me, the desire to kiss him and the wonder of how it would feel. Without thinking, I lowered my lips to his. My kiss was light and barely a brush of our lips. I was about to pull back when Yuuri, unconsciously, deepen the kiss. My eyes widened a bit before they slid shut from the emotions I felt and lost control of what was going on.

Feeling Yuuri's body against mine made me feel that I was in another world, in a heaven in which only Yuuri and I existed. Our lips now seem attached and my body was straddling his. I did not really notice nor mind how the kisses deepen, how our hands started to wonder, or how fast time went by. During all for those moments that Yuuri and I were there together, I actually believed that he loved me.

Reluctantly, we pulled away from each other for air and I stared at him but saw his eyes closed. I felt a bit of pain when the thought of Yuuri being asleep while kissing me must have being because he was dreaming of a girl. Sighting, I leaned down one more time and gave him a quick kiss in the lips. When I was about to get off Yuuri and the bed, I was stopped by a hot breath on my check and arms on my waist. My surprise and the feeling of Yuuri so close to me send it shivers down my spine.

"Where are you going Wolfram?" Yuuri asked me as he gave my neck some butterfly-like kisses making me gasped and suck in a quick breath while trying to get as such air as I could.

'Why are you doing this now Yuuri? Why do you do this to me now that I am ready to let you go?' I thought as I swallowed hard trying to control my emotions. Now feeling Yuuri's lips on my neck I knew that he was going to suck on my neck but I stopped him before he began.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered getting out of bed and looking around the room, "I don't know what came over me..." while my mind was screaming something different then what I was saying 'I'm not sorry, I love you and want to do that again...'. I stood up and walked to the window. Finally looking outside for comfort I talked,

"What are you doing here?"  
"Uh… what? Oh I'm in your room!!"  
"Yes, you are in my room Heika"  
"Wolf don't call me Heika"  
"So what do I call you Heika?"  
"By my name, Yuuri"  
"I can't do that"  
"Yes, you can!"  
"I can but I'm not allowed to do that Heika"  
"Wolfram..."  
"Gunter should be looking for you right now Heika," I said calmly  
"Why?"  
"It's because you are not in your room and why are you here Heika?"  
"Oh and well... I'm here because..."  
"What is it?"  
"I came here during the night because…" Yuuri now just wanted Wolfram to call him by his name or even a wimp... that would make him so happy. Yuuri thought that Wolfram was going to call him by his name and that is were he was getting his courage to be so close to Wolfram.

"What is it Heika?" asked Wolfram a bit confused  
"I don't like it when you call me that Wolf..."  
"There is nothing you can do about it but why are you here?"  
"I came here because you didn't go to bed yesterday night so I went looking for you... I missed you Wolf"  
I said nothing yet walked to the door and opened it.  
"Please leave Heika," I finally said in a firm tone of voice that seems to surprise Yuuri.  
"Wolf..."

I looked from the door to the bed were Yuuri was with no emotion what so ever yet said nothing.

Yuuri now seem tired. His eyes burned into mine with what seem to be exhausted, weary yet caring look. He sighted this time, stood up, and walked towards the door and me. To my much surprise, he slammed the door shut and all his attention and body turned walking towards me with his head lowered. It may have been the surprise of how Yuuri was acting, but I could not move nor tear my eyes from Yuuri, but I was just standing there paralyzed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder.

"Why are you doing this Wolfram?"  
"What do you mean by me doing this?"  
"I mean that now that I realized how I feel and that I want to be with you... you push me away and want nothing to do with me. I mean you were always after me and reminding me of our engagement so why did you stop now?"  
"I have no engagement to you Heika"  
"What do you mean by-"  
"Here" I said pulling out a scroll, the scroll that Gwendal had given me, the scroll that would end my engagement to Yuuri.  
"What is that?" asked Yuuri looking at the scroll and then at me.  
"To end the engagement completely you have to accept this scroll and then you will have your freedom..."  
"So this means that-"  
"It's almost official that our engagement is over," I whispered, "so just take it"

* * *

Yuuri's arms tighten around my waist and his mouth was next to my ear making me shiver...  
"No... I don't want the engagement to be over. If you tell me that, you don't love me. If you tell me that, you don't love sleeping next to me. If you tell me that you do not love being in my arms like this. If you tell me that, you don't love what just happened between you and me. If you can tell me all of that then I will accept that our engagement is over and I'll leave you alone Wolf but please don't lie…" 

Yuuri's black eyes stared deeply into mine as he finished and as if he was searching for something in them.

"I..." I took a deep breath "If I do or don't love you and all of those things you said are none of your concern Heika besides I have no right to them." I said pushing him away

"And why not? I love you and you love me Wolf so what is the problem?"  
"I'm not your fiancé anymore Yuuri. Gwendal has already finished the paperwork and you just need to take this scroll from my hand..." I said while trying to give Yuuri the scroll but he didn't take it.  
"I already toll you Wolfram... I'm not letting you go"  
"You... you wimp!! Why do you do this to me? I have had enough so just take the scroll and leave me alone. I saw you yesterday with that girl so why don't you go and propose to her. I hope you can be happy with her but I want to know why do you want me to go through all of this."

At the mention of the girl, Yuuri looked ashamed.

"Look Wolf about the girl yesterday I-"  
"I don't want to know anything else please just..." I said as I pushed the scroll against his chest while I felt my knees go weak.

Even before I could even realize what was going on, I felt that some thing hit my hand and that the scroll flew out of my hand into the floor.

"Yesterday was a mistake I mean she kinda just launched at me but I only love you Wolf."

I was looking at Yuuri and at the scroll in the floor then finally I reacted by fleeing from him and into my bed.

"I have had enough…" I said as I threw the blanket on me hoping it would take all my troubles away and that it would shield me from the pain…  
"Because you have had enough Wolf let me be with you… we have being engaged for a year and a half and since a while ago I have started to think about the engagement and about you… That's when I started to realized that maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought and a few weeks ago I realized that I love you Wolf" said Yuuri as he neared the bed.  
"Don't lie to me anymore. But why… do you want to hurt me Yuuri?"  
"I don't wanna hurt you Wolf but I don't know... I just didn't see what I felt for you and what you felt for me "  
"And how does that matter right now? It's over Yuuri..." I said as I felt Yuuri sit on the bed next and shift around.  
"No it's not"  
"Yes it is so just leave me alone... understand that I finally realized that you want nothing to do with me!!"  
"But Wolf you're wrong!"  
"No, not anymore... I'm hurt Yuuri"  
"I know Wolf please let me make it up to you"  
"How? There's nothing you can do"  
"There has to be a way"  
"No!!" I got up from the bed and had a new found determination.  
"Uh?"  
"I give up Yuuri, I have nothing with you or anywhere near you. Now my place is to just protect and help you as one of your soldiers and that's all."  
"But Wolfram I-"  
"It's for the best heika," I said as I smiled at him "now you can have that wife you wanted so much, get married, and-"

Wolfram was cut off by Yuuri once again by a kiss.

"No... I want you... I want to marry you... I want to have you by my side" said Yuuri when he pulled away...  
"Why?"  
"Easy I love you"  
"Look Yuuri why don't you just stop pretending"  
"But I'm not pretending Wolf"  
"Look the scroll and your freedom are at the floor so just take it and leave, this is what you wanted"

Yuuri didn't answer anything but I saw him get up from the bed and walk over to the scroll. He picked it up.

* * *

Well this chapter came out longer then I excepted but that ok... Okay so i want to know if anyone is confused or having trouble reading this. If you are please tell me!!!!♥ 


	3. Chapter 3: Cheating?

Okay guys thanks so much for the reviews!!!! Like I have said before if there is any confusion please ask me and I will clear it up!!! Also I don't know why but I am working on two new KKM fics and this one at the same time. It's driving me nuts but I have so many ideas it's crazy yet I hope that when I post them you like them!!!!! Thanks for the support, and sorry for any typos!!!

KKM doesn't belong to me!!!!!!!!!

* * *

My heart felt that it broke but at the same time, I felt relief to know that I was free and there was no more stress and pain to Yuuri because of the engagement.

"Are you happy now Wolf that the engagement is over?"  
"I... I'm happy for you Yuuri," I answered by the time I finished I took note that Yuuri was standing next to the bed.  
"Well I'm not Wolf and now I wanna ask you something"  
"What is it Heika?"  
"Will you forgive me for every wrong that I have done to you?"  
"Heika you do not have to ask that. I have no right to be mad at you."  
"So you do forgive me?"  
"Of course I do Heika"  
"Okay then... "Yuuri said as he kneeled and a little box in his right hand "Will you marry me with no pressure of anyone, no one else to decide only the two of us."  
"Why are you doing this Heika? Can you see that there is nothing binding you to me? You can have the life you have always wanted with the peace I will never be able to give you"  
"If having that life and that peace means not having you, then I don't want that life and that peace Wolf I rather have you"  
"Yuuri..."  
"Please answer me Wolf will you marry me because you love me and I love you?"  
"I... I would marry you Heika if that was true but it's not so why are we going to fool ourselves?"  
"Believe me Wolfram I love you so please..."  
"I... I do want to marry you Heika..."  
"Wolf..." Yuuri got up from where he was kneeing and pulled me to him. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

'I know that you are pretending Yuuri to make me feel better yet I still wanna be close to you... even if it means this marriage without love.'

After Yuuri and I shared a long kiss, he placed a ring in my ring finger and ran out of the room yelling something about Gwendal and his office. I figured he was going to make the engagement valid again.

'Why am I going to hurt myself with this again? I guess I will never learn...'

I stayed in bed for a few more minutes just thinking of what I had done... I was going to bind my life to the life of Yuuri with marriage yet this was a one-sided love. Getting out of bed, I saw myself on the mirror but wasn't very pleased... I could see my future in the mirror, the unhappiness, the pain, and suffering Yuuri and me were going to go through because of this marriage. Sighting, I went back to the bed not wanting to come out and face the world and the soon-to-be-known true. Fighting my feelings, I again got out of bed, went to eat breakfast by myself and went to check on my soldiers. Most of them were ready for the exception of five or six since they were sore but not enough to cancel training. We train for maybe a few hours doing light exercise. Finally, I decided that it was enough for the day and went to my room. To my surprise, the room was completely empty of my belongings. I, being furious, started to look for who had dared move my things and to hurt who had done it. Storming around the castle was not doing much, so I, in my furious state of mind, decided to go talk to Yuuri thinking it would do some good, he is the Heika and could maybe find out something.

"YUURI!!" I yelled as walked into his room without knocking.  
"What is it Wolf?" he asked as I saw him moving all around the room  
"I need you to find my things"  
"What do you mean by find?"  
"Yeah somebody was-Yuuri!! What are my things doing here?" I asked as Yuuri turn around and I saw in his hands some of my clothes.  
"Oh this!!" he said lifting the shirt he was holding "Didn't anybody tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" I asked feeling less angry then before  
"I told the maids to bring all of your things to our room"  
"When?"  
"This morning after I talked to Gwendal"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah so sorry about you not knowing"  
"Why did you move all my stuff?"  
"Because you are my fiancé and I want you near me"  
"I should probably sleep in my own room..."  
"No, I want you here with me"

Why was I losing my mind over Yuuri? Why was I losing my determination when it came to him? Why was it that every time I gave in to what he wanted instead of arguing and being mad?

----------Later after dinner----------

I was walking with Yuuri to what he now called 'our' room. During the walk to the room, we both heard that 'Yuuri Heika' was whispered more then once but for some reason I decided to pretend I had not hear them. I knew who it was but made no move to stop her. Yuuri looked somewhat nervous yet I also ignored that. Deciding to just rest, I went into the room while Yuuri made some lame excuse to exit the room. I knew what was going to happen yet I after a few minutes exited the room following Yuuri.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you Yuuri"  
"What do you mean see me?"  
"Yesterday we were together and I wanted to-"  
"I don't care what you wanted but you are not supposed to be here... I toll you yesterday that what happened was a mistake!"  
"How can you consider it a mistake Yuuri…? You have a fiancé and he is a man!!!"  
"So?"  
"What do you mean so? You have toll me many times that it was just a mistake"  
"I was wrong"  
"Huh?"  
"I realized that I love my fiancé and that I was going to lose him because of my blindness and my relationship with you"  
"So you are saying that..."  
"It's over between you and me"  
"But... you said you liked me!!  
"Yeah I like you as much as I like everyone else in the kingdom but I love my fiancé"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I toll you that I love and want to be with my fiancé"  
"Fine Yuuri but don't ever come back wanting to be with me again!"

Finally, she seemed to give up and leave. Breathing, I took in what they had said and did not know what to do. I was going to go back to the room when I noticed that the girl turned yet in her hand there was a knife. Yuuri had just turned around to go back to the room so he did not notice the girl. I knew what I had to. My duty was to protect the king no matter what happened to me and that was exactly what I was going to do. There was not enough time to go back to the room and get my sword, and there was not enough room to move Yuuri out of the way, so after Yuuri had passed the little horizontal hallway that I was hiding in, the girl was only a few meters away from him. I stepped out of the hallway and blocked her path. The anger in her eyes grew when she saw me.

"You are the cause of all of this!!"

I said nothing but I knew Yuuri had just realized that I had heard everything and that I was protecting him. No sound escaped my lips as the knife in her hands made contact with my body. Suddenly, in her eyes, I saw the fear of what she had just done and it seemed that she had just really realized what she was going.

"No..." I heard her whisper  
"WOLFRAM!!!!" I hear Yuuri scream a few meters behind me.

I felt the knife in me and felt the moment she took it out of my body. The blood started to rush out of me and I just placed my hand in the wound.

"What were you planning?" I said

She seemed starred and surprised that I could talk.

"I... but... it's... I'm sorry!!" she answered

My vision was getting somewhat blurry and I was getting a bit dizzy. I could feel the wound; it was not very serious but it was kind of close to my lung and I was losing blood.

"You are now accused of treason against the Demon King do you understand that?" I asked in a firm tone of voice.

She just looked at me and nodded. I stood in my ground and started to lead her to a prison room but Yuuri stopped me.

"Wolf stop" I heard Yuuri say  
"Go to the room Yuuri I'll go there in a while"  
"But you are injured, we need Gisela and-"  
"Stop Yuuri"  
"What-?"  
"Stop pretending that you care... and about the engagement I don't think I can go though with it." I said and kept on walking.

I took the girl to the room and left. I did not know where to go back to yet I kept on walking as my vision blurred even more, I got even dizzier, and I was starting to loose too much blood. I was near Yuuri's room when my whole body felt weak and in that moment, I knew I would not make it to my room. To my misfortune, I did not even get close enough to Yuuri's room when my knees gave out. I think that when I fell I made a noise because a moment later Yuuri came out of his room and saw me. Instantly, he was by my side and started to lift me.

"No... Let me walk" I said  
"No Wolf you protected me and now I'm going to help you"  
"Yuuri I toll you to stop-"  
"I'm not pretending Wolf!!"

He placed me on his bed and I saw him leave the room. He came back and sat next to me. I was falling into unconsciousness.  
And as I did, I felt him move my hair out of my face and whisper some things.

"You... stubborn... Wolf... love... stay... me..." was the last things I heard before I fell into the darkness.

----------Two days later----------

I awoke because I felt something move next to me. Trying to find what the thing that awoke me was, I started to turn to the side when I felt a sharp pain near right lung so I stopped and started to turn slowly. I saw a sleeping Yuuri half lying in the bed while sitting on the chair.

I sighted and sat up to the best of my ability.  
"Yuuri wake up" I whispered and shook Yuuri a little  
His eyes started to open slowly and he took in his surrounding.  
"What are you doing here?"  
He locked his eyes on me and his hand cupped my cheek.  
"Wolf are you okay?"  
"Yeah why wouldn't I?"  
"Because you were injured and lost too much blood!"  
"It does not matter as long as nothing bad happened to you Heika"  
"Wolf you scared the life out of me doesn't that count as something bad?"

I did not answer instead I asked him about the girl.

"She is alright but is going to be judged according to her actions," Yuuri answered.  
"Alright" I said and lied back down  
"Are you sure you are okay Wolfram?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Heika"  
"Why are you calling me Heika Wolf? And what did you mean when you said that you can't go though with the engagement?"  
"Marrying you would only cause trouble for you and me besides why are we going to get married if there is no love?"  
"No love? But you toll me you love me!"  
"Yes I toll you that and I meant it but you don't"  
"I do!!"  
"Then why did you cheat on me?"  
"I..."  
"Let's just end it now Yuuri that neither of us will get too hurt"  
"Wolf understand that I love you!!"  
"You have to understand that I have a duty as a soldier to protect you and that's all. Now you should look for the life you have always wanted."  
"Wolf..."  
"I want to sleep Yuuri"  
"Then sleep Wolf and I'll be here when you wake up I promise."

I felt the bed shift and felt that Yuuri got in the bed with me.

"Close your eyes and sleep Wolf" he said as he pulled me into the warmness of his arms and his arms locked around me.

I did what he toll me and sleep over took me quickly. Again, as I fell asleep I felt his hand caress my hair and whisper

"Sleep Wolf...I love you and will watch over you"

"Yuuri..." was the only thing that escaped my lips as I finally defeated by sleep.

* * *

In this chapter I believe Yuuri is really sweet but anyways there is only one or two more chapters to this story!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Returning

I don't own KKM!!!!!!!!!! So I have decided to post up the chapter now... this IS the last chapter of the story. I'm very happy with this story. My first yaoi and KKM story and I have had some great comments and of course readers!!!

sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412  
Rainbowness  
Death To Haru  
priestessmykala  
Tenshi of Freedom  
Black Dilemma  
KamichamaKarinLover25  
alice22  
ajgau1  
phantome101  
marcymaro  
contravene431  
Bogizan89

Thanks for reading!!!!!

* * *

----------A few hours later----------

I started to wake up once again but this time because my body felt rested. As I did, I felt something once again caress my hair and whisper things to me.

"Hey there Wolf"  
"Hi Yuuri"  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes I did"  
"Good"  
"Why?"  
"Just asking"  
"Oh"

My eyes were barely opening but when I felt something warm and soft brush against my lips, my eyes opened in a flash. I saw Yuuri's face as his lips brushed against mine, his arms tighten around me, and he deepen the kiss. I did nothing except respond to him, shut my eyes, and we both got lost in the kiss.

"I love you Yuuri"  
"I love you too Wolf"

He kissed me again and I felt him shift a bit more and pull me closer to him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Yuuri asked me after we stopped kissing.  
"Yes I'm sure Yuuri," I said as I buried myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"I have wanted to be like this with you Wolf for so long..."  
I did not answer but I just got more comfortable in his arms.  
"Wolf why can't you go though with the engagement?" he whispered  
"Yuuri... I can not go though with it because it is going to complicate everything besides how can I be sure you love me"  
"You have every right to doubt Wolf but I want to show you that I do love you and I want you to give me another chance"  
"But I do not know Yuuri I mean..."  
"Just give me the chance Wolf we are still engaged so let's get to know each other more and if... in" Yuuri paused and seem a little uncomfortable "if in that time you still believe that I don't love you... we'll call the engagement off but I want to try."  
"Why?"  
"Wolf I think... no... I know that I don't deserve you but I want to be selfish for once in my life and have you. My life without you would be so different and... Now I can't picture it without you..."  
"Yuuri..."  
"Wolf please just say you are going to give me the chance"  
"Yuuri I do not want to be hurt anymore"  
"I know Wolfram" he said trying to pull me closer which was impossible  
"Well then why have you hurt me so much in the past?"  
"I did that because I didn't know better and because I didn't know how to treat you Wolfram"  
"And now you do?" I asked with venom in my voice but regretted saying that since Yuuri looked away from me with a sad look  
"No I still don't"  
"Well then why-"  
"Because I wanna learn, I wanna-"  
"I hate you" I said cutting Yuuri off while I closed my eyes and as I felt him tense against me. "I have tried to hate you so much Yuuri but I only end up loving you even more. So many times I have tried to forget about you but I only end up remembering you even more. I don't know what is wrong with me anymore..."  
"Wolfram just let's try again"  
"..."  
"Please..."  
"..."  
Yuuri looked down to see that Wolfram was shaking a bit while holding on to his (Yuuri's) shirt very tightly.  
"Wolf?"  
Wolfram didn't answered but instead just embraced Yuuri.

----------Later that day----------

Yuuri was seating in his study, trying to read some of the papers in front of him. He understood most of them but still had a bit of problems with some words. He was trying to figure out a word when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in"

It was Gwendal with more papers.

"You need to look and sign this now. It is to open in investigation of some attacks."

Yuuri looked at him, saw the papers, and nodded taking them while looking for the page where he needed to sign. He signed the paper and gave it to Gwendal. Gwendal took the paper and took his radio out. Yuuri, after an incident that happened to a commander, had decided to bring some radios from his world so that the commanders and soldiers could communicate with each other easily.

"You can start the investigation now," said Gwendal into the radio  
"He signed it?" asked a voice which Yuuri recognized as Wolfram's voice  
"Yes he did so you can go now remember that you should not go into human territory"  
"I know and see you later"

Yuuri hearing the last words looked at Gwendal.

"Who is the commander of this mission?" he asked  
"Wolfram" answered Gwendal  
"What? Why? When?" asked Yuuri in a hurry as he stood up and went towards the door.

----------At the same time----------

Wolfram placed his radio in its place, took the ropes of his horse, looked at the castle for a second, and took off followed by many soldiers.

----------With Yuuri----------

Yuuri ran outside to see the dust in the air and the outlines of the soldiers and horses from afar. He stared for a few seconds and ran to find Gwendal again. Yuuri found Gwendal in the same place and position he left him.

"Why? Why did you let Wolfram go?! You know he was injured a few days ago!!!"  
"He is the only one that I would trust with this mission."  
"But he is injured!!!"  
"Gisela checked him before he left and she said he could do the mission without any problem."  
"When... How long... How long is this mission?"  
"I do not know."  
"What? When is Wolfram coming back? I want to know!!!"  
"He will come back when the mission is complete," said Gwendal before walking out of the study

----------A five and a half months later----------

Yuuri was now depressed. Wolfram had left without talking to him and had not even mention coming back soon on the mission reports he had sent. In addition, Wolfram had not even asked about Yuuri at all and that had Yuuri worried. Yuuri had learned all the details about the mission and realized that it was going to take a while. Gwendal had said that maybe it would take Wolfram from ten to 12 months. That day Yuuri lost it. He excused himself, locked himself in his room, cried, and talked to Conrad thought the door. He just wanted Wolfram back and no matter that they hadn't even said goodbye... he still remembered the morning they had laid in bed together and talked before Wolfram left. Wolfram had said that he would give their engagement a second change but then he had left. Of course, staring at the sky wasn't going to bring Wolfram back but that's all Yuuri could do because no one would let him go. He talked even order everyone to tell him were Wolfram was but no one toll him since it 'was too dangerous'. In the end, they got shout "is in it dangerous for Wolfram too?" in their faces by an angry Yuuri. Yuuri took a bath, got dress and went down to breakfast. He sat down and noticed that the sit on which Wolfram sat on had a plate.

'Looks like Gunter is going to try and cheer me up again' Yuuri thought. Gunter had tried and cheer him up every once in awhile not that it worked.

"Good morning wimp" said Wolfram as he entered the room, saw Yuuri and walked towards his sit.  
"Wolfram??!!"  
"Yes?"  
"When? How? When did you get here?" said Yuuri as he got up and walked to Wolfram.

Wolfram stopped and looked at him

"In the middle of the night," he answered "and we didn't want to disturb so we did not-"

Wolfram was cut off by Yuuri's lips but this time Wolfram melted in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri's arms locked around Wolfram and Wolframs' around Yuuri's shoulders. After a few kisses, Wolfram pulled away a little.

"I take it you missed me"  
"More then you know it Wolf," Yuuri answered "but why did you leave without talking to me?"  
"Gwendal and me knew you wouldn't let me leave and it was an important mission so we decide to just make you sign the papers"  
"Wolf but you were injured and I could have gone with you"  
"No, besides I am back already so let us just relax and concentrate on other things"  
"Wolf... fine but don't do that again"  
"And what if I do?" I asked with a small smile  
"I will go and bring you back no matter where you are and no matter who gets in my way"  
"Like you could wimp!" I answered with a small laugh in my voice and was amused when Yuuri gave me a sad, playfull look.  
"I would Wolf. I got really sad when your brother toll me that it would take you about ten to 12 months..."  
"Wimp I can't leave you alone that long... you cheat even in front of my face, I can't even begin to imagine how many people you cheated with in this few months that I have being gone"  
"I didn't cheat with anyone but I'm happy to have you back Wolf" said Yuuri as he neared his Wolfram again and captired his lips in a kiss.

Wolfram laughted to himself and just gave up to Yuuri with no questions nor doubts.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
